Washing one's body and hands with soap is an effective and simple way to avoid illness and infectious diseases. However, children, especially infants, are most prone to catching diseases and illness because they are often obstinate to washing. Thus, parents often have the difficult task of getting their children to take baths and wash their hands. One way parents try to encourage and motivate their children to wash is by making washing their bodies and hands enjoyable by playing with toys. This may be accomplished by disguising soap as playful toys. To this end, the prior art discloses starch based bath soap compositions that permit soap to be molded and played with by children, while retaining the inherent cleansing properties of soap.
However, the prior art moldable soap compositions are problematic because they are prone to being hard or brittle and do not retain their moldability after they are wet and may contain harsh chemicals that may irritate children's delicate skin. Thus, there is a need for a safe and non-irritating, moldable soap composition that has improved moldability, is soft, and maintains structural integrity even after it is exposed to water.